The present invention relates to an impact element having at least one carrier and at least one deformation element, with the carrier having a strip-shaped insert which is at least partly sheathed with plastic, and to the use of an insert for a carrier of an impact element.
Such impact elements are used, for example, in automotive engineering to reduce the impact energy in impact situations by plastic deformation. It is at the same desired that all components of a vehicle have a weight-optimized structure in order e.g. to reduce the fuel consumption of the vehicle. Safety requirements and weight demands can in this respect not always be easily reconciled with one another.
Furthermore, components of a vehicle are subject to enormous cost pressure. It would therefore be desirable to be able to produce impact elements and their components as simply and as cost-effectively as possible, and indeed without compromises in safety.